virtualfreegamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Cooee
Club Cooee is a 3D chat world service developed by Cooee GmbH in Germany. Club Cooee consists of your own personal avatar that you can customise with different hair styles, clothes, shoes and accessories created by the community or officials. You're able to interact with users via public or private chats as well as send winks to others (which appear on their profile to how many they sent and received). Overview Club Cooee opened it's first private beta in 2008, inviting 500 people to test the service out before releasing it to the public in 2009. Cooee allows you to create your own unique avatar which can be customised from head to toe with numbers of clothes and accessories. With your avatar, you're able to enter linear style rooms and chat to other users from around the world. Cooee is aimed to people that are aged 13+. Activities Quiz Cooee has many activities including "Quiz" which is self explanatory. In Quiz, you stand on a podium in which you are given questions to answer within 10 seconds. DJParty Cooee allows users to play music via YouTube in sync with the room they're in. Some rooms are enabled to let you level up your "DJXP" by getting "likes" to the song you're playing, whereas others are there just for people to play their songs without it affecting their DJXP. As soon as that users turn is over, they're automatically ejected from the DJ Booth and have a small cool down period so they can't get back on the booth, allowing another user to have a turn. Rooms The rooms are linear style and not open world. Rooms can be purchased in the shop by the amount of squares from height and width. Rooms can be customised with pre-made or user made furniture which can be purchased from the shop, allowing users to create whatever their hearts desire. Website The website has a social media theme to it, allowing users to post statuses, upload photos from external sources or by Cooee's own upload link and videos from YouTube, Instagram, etc. You can't, however, change your posts privacy settings one by one. You can either have your post open to the public, friends only or restricted to yourself. The app heavily relies on the website in order to add friends or share pictures. Animations Cooee has a wide range of animations. From different standing variations to dances. The downfall is, to have these animations, some cost in-game currency known as Cooee Cash (CC). The animation prices have been criticised as "ridiculously expensive". Limited Edition Items Cooee will distribute special items every now and again. * 'Super items '- Highly expensive limited edition items that are released every once in a while. * 'Item of the Month (IOTM) '- Mid-High priced items that are released every month. * 'Collectables '- Varied price items that are released once in a while. Limited Edition Items are optional to buy and won't impact your experience with the service. Criticism & Controversy Cooee has received a lot of criticism and gained controversy for various issues during the service's lifespan. ModBot The service used to have human moderators that were commonly found in the majority of public rooms. However, in 2014, a moderation A.I known as "ModBot" was introduced, causing some moderators to leave their position as they no longer felt needed. The purpose for this was to help moderators with various reports they received on a day-to-day basis, however, during it's first run-through, the bot acted strangely and started to warn and even ban innocent users who were falsely reported, leaving a lot of users in anger and confusion. Some users still claim that the bot is not functioning correctly and even lets "dangerous" users roam free as it can't detect certain things they do or say. Removal of Supporters and Experts Supporters and Experts were like customer service. If you needed help, you'd ask them what to do and where to go. However, in 2014, they were unknowingly removed and a lot of users woke up with their welcoming yellow bubbles gone which caused severe backlash, saying that "they wasted their time giving the game a good reputation". Expensive Purchases Cooee has been highly criticised of items being overly expensive or features having unnecessarily high price marks in order to use them. Buying Cooee Cash has also been criticised of being expensive, as they "just about go into your store budget", leaving users with little to no CC left. Category:Chat Category:3d Category:World Category:Linear Category:Popular Games